


The Cat Came Back

by EllySketchit



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Puns, Cat/Human Hybrids, F/M, Funny, Kayfabe Compliant, Rescue, Silly, WWE - Freeform, Wrestling, adopting pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: "Crap!" Crying out in disgust and horror at the notion that a raccoon had possibly launched itself at him, he stumbled back into the building and the door swung heavily shut after itself...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **I'm trying out a few different things here, some looser writing style and stuff. Also, I've been a fan of the WWE since the 80's, but I'm not a 'super fan' so I might mess a few things up.**

The arena was loud that evening, the venue huge with thousands of spectators lining the tiny seats along the stadium. They roared with approval, chanted slogans, sang songs and booed those that deserved it. They even waved homemade signs and banners madly about, trying desperately to catch the winking eye of the cameras recording it all.

_Ah, wrestling._

_Who would think it was a really interesting TV show to watch sometimes?_

Inside the ring, a good guy - called a "face" by fans -- was getting beaten up by another athlete. Normally, the face would pull sympathy and cheers to get back up from the crowd, but the fans had never warmed to him like they did others. He struggled, got back to his feet and was knocked out.

The crowd cheered the heel - the bad guy -- this time.

After he was carried off backstage on a stretcher, he groaned and rubbed his temple, running a mental checklist for injuries. His singlet was torn off his shoulder and his long, dark hair had come loose from the ponytail he pulled it back in before a fight. He grunted and scratched his chin scruff, absently stretching his arms. Yep. They still worked.

"Ugh."

"Hey, Bo."

He rolled off the stretcher and accepted a towel from a colleague. "Hey."

"You just keep gettin' yer arse handed to ya, don't ya?" 

Bo squinted at the man, dressed in a shirt with a rainbow logo of his name on it. He laughed. "Yeah. Well, it's a paycheck, right Finn?"

"It is indeed." He glanced at the heavy curtain separating the back from the stage. "I'm up," he murmured and stood there breathing deeply as his music started to play.

Bo watched for a moment then decided to hit the showers.

He felt a lot better after cleaning up and drinking some water. Dressed in a simple black shirt with the company's logo and jeans, he strolled out to look for the rec room to pass time before he had to drive to the next state. As mentioned before, it was a very large stadium, and, having not been here before, he did the sensible thing and ended up getting lost. 

Funny thing about getting lost: everybody has done it at one time or another. That's not the funny bit, of course. The amusing part of the whole scenario of getting lost is that it tends to happen right when you're at your wit's end. Bo was not pleased at somehow finding himself in a back alley near a rather fragrant dumpster nearby.

Another thing about sensibility is that wisdom doesn't come from knowing what to do. It comes from making the most of your stupid mistakes. He sighed and was about to turn around and try again when he heard a clatter and a loud bang. There was a shriek of utter terror, and a furry animal shot directly into his arms.

"Crap!" Crying out in disgust and horror at the notion that a raccoon had possibly launched itself at him, he stumbled back into the building and the door swung heavily shut after itself. The notion of rabies was unpleasant enough to cause him to hold onto the beast that had already latched onto him. He heard they would need it if he needed to get tested...

"Mrrrow?"

"Wha - oh. Hey." He thanked every deity he could name that not only was it _not_ a disease-ridden trash panda, it was an oddly clean, very interesting looking cat. "Why did you scare me like that, huh?"

She stared at him with two large, dark eyes and yawned. She looked like she was an expensive breed of some sort, with bluish, almost purple fur covered in darker stripes. Her belly was a soft and puffy white. As he stared, she proceeded to pull her tail around and lick as far as she could reach along the length. Bo exclaimed softly when he saw the little white tip had been split in two and was bleeding. 

Several wrestlers and managers, along with a makeup artist were relaxing in the rec center when Bo barrelled inside. "Somebody tell the boss I'm leaving!" He yelled. 

"What the..?" 

"I found a 24 hour emergency vet and I'm taking this cat in." 

"Awww!" One of the guys came over. "It looks okay, though. What - oh, shit!"

"Yeah. Some bastards cut her tail in two. I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Bo wasn't really better at finding his way through a city he had never lived in before than he was getting around that stadium. Thanks to modern conveniences like GPS and Google, though, he managed to quickly navigate the strange streets and rush her to a vet.

The doctor checked her over and cleaned the wound, commenting that most of it had sealed up and would be easier to let it remain split for the rest of her life. She needed some antibiotics and stitches along one side, however, so he got to work right away.

"She yours? I noticed there wasn't a name given at the desk." The vet approached with a syringe and she hissed softly but didn't scratch.

"No. I just found her like this. You think she's lost?" He rubbed her ears, distracting her from the pain of the shot while she purred and rubbed on his hand.

"Well, that's easy to check. In this state they passed a few laws regarding animals. Besides all pet stores dropping the sale of cats and dogs, we require all these types of pets to be microchipped. If she is, we can find her owner right away. If not..."

Bo grinned in a lopsided fashion. "I have a new cat?" She purred thunderously, rubbing harder with her eyes closed.

"Only if you want her, of course." He scolded her gently as she stopped, stared at him and growled. "Sorry! Hey, he might not want a pet kitty to look after." He laughed. 

She shot her rescuer what appeared to be an endearing look, miaowing loudly. 

"Hey," he muttered, "it's okay. I'll take you in if you're not somebody's pet."

The vet came back with a scanning device and began running it over her haunches. "It's usually placed in the back here... hmm. Nothing. Oh, and I'm not surprised. The technician should have done this before as well, and they didn't record any information. Looks like she's yours!"

"Aw." 

"Do you want her chipped? It's as painless as a shot and easily trackable. I know you, ah, don't live in this state but it's useful if she ever does get lost."

Bo shrugged. "Might as well. I don't want her getting in trouble! Gonna be enough trouble to find places to stay from now on that are pet friendly until I get back home, anyway."

"You'll need a name to register with the chip, so you might want to think about that while I get it ready."

The cat looked up at Bo, its front teeth showing in a strange display that looked like she was grinning. "How about Cheshire?" He found himself saying. "The stripes..."

"And her overbite." The vet chuckled. "It _does_ make her look like she's smiling all the time."

"What do you think, Ches?"

She bared more of her fangs at him in a funny little smile, her eyes closed as she rumbled peacefully in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Bo came quickly to the realization that his was not an ordinary cat.

The nature of felis catus is fairly predictable. As the inferior human, you are their slave - feeding them, cleaning up after their messes and providing amusement and petting when they so require. In return, you are graced with the joy of their presence.

In this aspect she was somewhat typical, yet she displayed an uncanny learning ability that he had never thought cats capable of. 

She absolutely refused to use a litter box, for starters. He was quite dismayed the first few times he came back to the hotel he was staying at to find the box as clean as when he left it. Surely there was a mess somewhere, but he could never find it. He found out the reason on the third night they were living together. 

He jumped out of bed, throwing the sheets back in shock as he heard the toilet flush. "Whoever's in there, you better come out!"

Silence... and then she meandered out of the room blinking sleepily at him. 

"You - did you? Nah. No way, right? I never trained you to do that." He scratched his chest absently, frowning.

She stared at him like he was crazy and then sniffed disdainfully in the air in the direction of the litter box. 

_Disgusting,_ she seemed to be saying. _I'm not using a box on the floor when there's a perfectly good bathroom!_

He took to leaving the door open and always leaving a note to the staff about it as well. 

The rest of the wrestlers thought it was highly amusing. He talked about her often and had so many pictures on his phone he had devoted several folders to categorize them all. Him and his new cat were the talking point for about a week, maybe less, and then a new wrestler was brought up.

Or rather, showed up.

In this business, one worked their way up through smaller venues before being called to the highest paying, longest running show of all time. This woman, however, appeared in the training area with the superstars one day with the big boss behind her. It was unheard of! He would push those he liked, sure, venerate his own kids and even himself. But to show up with a nobody and insist she was going to be working with them soon was suspicious.

There was talk, and none of it good.

They claimed she slept her way up. Some imagined that she was just hired for her body in general, but that would end up with them criticizing her appearance. She was average height and had dyed purple, close-cropped hair with long side locks that framed her pale face. Her body was rubenesque; thicker than the average female wrestler but not large enough to fit her in as a bruiser. Her head was always covered in a bandanna and she wore something tied around her waist at all times. She was an enigma at best, but when she stepped in a practice ring the rumors were halted. 

She was good.

Bo sat on the sidelines with a few others watching her take falls from the top superstars. They were pleased that she was unfailingly polite and even apologetic about her meteoric rise to fame as a complete nobody. 

"What's her name?" He winced as Becky Lynch threw her so hard she bounced off the mat. She recovered in a dramatic roll and leaped back to her feet with a fierce answering grin. The redhead beamed back at her and gestured for her to try again.

"Hmm? Oh, I think somebody said it was uhhh... Lauren? Laura?" Finn frowned from where he was resting with a water bottle in one hand. His face was lightly dusted with bits of leftover makeup from a trial they had done for some new demon face paint.

"It's Elly, you twit," a passerby laughed. "Her name is Elly Sketchit."


End file.
